Dust
"Eye for an eye" (Bunnykill 5.2) Dust Dust appeared in Bunnykill 2, Bunnykill 3 Vol. 2 as Android Dust, and Bunnykill 5.1-2. In Bunnykill 2 he wears a grey shirt and black shorts. In Bunnykill 5.1-2, He wears a purple wife-beater and black shorts. Dust is not exactly an assasin, but is a very skilled marksman and most a likely self trained fighter. This however does not seem to hinder him in anyway. As Dust is one of the most skilled and dangerous characters in Bunnykill. He was even able to kill Smoke in Bunnykill 5.2. Like Snowball, he is very loyal to the friends and allies he does have. He is also very brave and does not back down from a fight. But he will cheat to win if he has to as shown in Bunnykill 2. (Though this may have been because in the storyline he was suposssed to be a gang leader). Bunnykill 2 In Bunnykill 2 Dust is the main antagonist. He is a Carrot Lord who is feuding with Smoke over a crate of carrots. Snowball decides to allign himself with Smoke and target Dust. When the two meet, they immediately start to fight. They appear to be evenely matched, but then Dust decides to pull out his uzi and try to shoot Snowball. Disregarding the "rules" of the duel that was taking place. Snowball deflects the bullets and one of them hits Dust. Snowball then quickly stabs Dust and as soon as Dust drops his sword is finished off. Bunnykill 5.1 In Bunnykill 5.1, Dust is injected with an unkown formula/serum that would have made him loyal to Prof. Sludge if it had been completed. Since the formula was incomplete, he killed anyone in path upon awakening, including Prof. Sludge. He and Snowball fight for quite some time. But eventually Dust overwhelms Snowball and kills him. Dust quickly came back to his senses afterwards and said "My Friend.... What have I done.... Someone must... PAY" Bunnykill 5.2 In Bunnykill 5.2, Dust chases down Smoke in an effort to get revenge. Dust eventually catches Smoke and the two fight. Eventually, he kills Smoke and shortly after kills Flint. It is revealed that Flint helped set his friend Snowball up. Dust then tells the one behind it all that he is coming for him. Relationships *Snowball - He and Snowball seem to be rivals. In Bunnykill 2 he was an enemy of Snowball. But in this timeline Snowball had not met Dust before. He simply choose to kill Dust instead of Smoke. In Bunnykill 5.1-2 he showed on multimple occasions that Snowball was his friend. Due to the two having similar morals when it comes to their friends and allies. They are able to get along easier. *Smoke - He and Smoke appear to be enemies more often than not. They were feuding with each other in Bunnykill 2. Fought each other again in Bunnykill 3 Vol. 2. Then became Smoke became Dust's greatest enemy in Bunnykill 5.1-5.2. As he and Professor Sludge are the reason he ended up killing his friend Snowball. Trivia *Dust did not appear in Bunnykill and Bunnykill 4. *Dust is the only character so far to use a gun/blade mix as a main weapon. *Dust likes revenge. *Dust has 70 accounted for kills in the Bunnykill series. (Which is 20% of the total kills in the series) *Dust is the only character to successfully kill Snowball. *Dust and Android Dust have both defeated Smoke. Category:Heroes Category:Bunnies Category:Villains